The present invention relates to a water shutoff and discharge control apparatus for sprinklers, utilizing multiple control rods each having a flat surface kept in an appropriate space from an internal plane surface defining a platform of a tube with only a water-sealing member closely abutted against therewith to control the shutoff and discharge of water flow thereby, reducing the contact area between the control rod and the platform of the tube so as to cut down the frictional coefficient for efforts-saving operation of the control rod and achieving better waterproof effect thereby.
A conventional sprinkler 10 as disclosed in a Taiwan Patent, publication No. 1241157, and a US Patent, publication No. 6736340B1, includes a control rod 30 with a neck 33 that is corresponded to a seal 20 equipped with outlets 21 and a saddle 25 so as to control the water discharge via the outlets 21 thereof. However, in operation, the body of the control rod 30 must be completely abutted and wrapped at the saddle 25 of the seal 20 thereon, which will increase the contact area between the rod body and the saddle 25 and thus augment the frictional coefficient thereby. As a result, a lot of efforts must be spent to push the control rod 30 in operation. Besides, the rod body and the saddle 25 contact with each other in an arcuate abutment, which will increase the frictional resistance. Therefore, in case of high water pressure, the strong current will flush along the periphery of the control rod to buffet the inner side of the saddle 25 and infiltrate into the outlets 21 via the chinks between the rod body and the saddle 25 thereof, which makes the control rod 30 ineffective to avoid leakage in case of high water pressure.